


Memories

by theironyofchokingonalightsabre



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theironyofchokingonalightsabre/pseuds/theironyofchokingonalightsabre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sad stony one shot about memories and endings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

Steve sat on the hospital bed, propped up on his pillows, different tubes and wires snaking around him. Tony sat next to him, their hands linked. The steady beep of a heart monitor filled the room, a source of comfort, reminding the room's occupants that there was still life there, even if it was only for a limited time.  
It was clear that Steve was counting his last few breaths. Each was laboured as if he could hardly manage it. The team knew that, and they knew Steve did too.  
Bruce was the first to say goodbye. He walked up to Steve, patted his shoulder and smiled, not saying anything. He quickly left the room, and they could see his silhouette pacing backwards and forwards outside.  
Next came Clint.  
"Remember that time when I shot the apple out of your hand and the arrow got stuck in the fridge?" He said, and Steve smiled at the memory. "After that, you banned me from using my bow in the Tower unless it was an emergency."  
"You shot Bruce when I was out." Steve croaked as loud as he could.  
"Oh yeah," Clint grinned, "I hit his sandwich and he hulked out." Everyone smiled, remembering how Steve had reacted when he had come back from a cafe to find floors and vents ripped out, furniture ruined and a sheepish looking Hawkeye helping up Bruce, who had just changed back. "You are the best friend and leader ever, and we couldn't have asked for anyone better." He gave him a quick hug and walked out to join Bruce in the hall.  
Thor went next. "Captain...Steven... You are a great man. In Asgard, your achievements would grant you the highest honours. We will all miss you, and Valhalla will gain a mighty hero." The blond guy looked like he was going to cry, so quickly left the room. The only people left were Natasha, Tony and Steve.  
The red head woman walked up to Steve and took his spare hand.  
"So, Steve, it's been...pretty good." She fell silent.  
"I liked the part where I still don't know anything about you." Steve smiled causing Natasha to laugh softly.  
"I'm going to die soon, why don't you just tell me your birthday?" joked Steve quietly.  
Natasha blinked rapidly, as if she had something in her eye, shaking her head.  
"I can't, but...thank you." She quickly stood up and took a deep breath, turning around and walking out. It left just Tony and Steve alone.  
Tony rested his head on Steve's shoulder. "You got some emotion out of her."  
Steve smiled, but there was silence again for a few minutes, just the steady beep of the monitor.  
"I don't want to go, Tony." Steve said quietly.  
"Steve, you're not going anywhere." Tony kissed his forehead, a tear sliding down his cheek. "You're staying with me forever and we are having our perfect future with all the team."  
Steve sighed, closing his eyes. "I'm going to miss them."  
"No you aren't, because when we have our own house they are all going to visit every day, and we will never, ever, miss them because we will always be together."  
"Tony-"  
The tears were streaming down his face. "Maybe we will adopt kids. A little girl, Sarah after your mum. Maybe a boy too. Peter, yeah, that sounds good." he was choking out the words as well as he could. "And they will have the best father anyone could imagine." Steve shuffled to the edge of his bed and patted the thin sheet beside him, creating space for Tony who climbed in next to him.  
"That sounds perfect... and you can still have that." Tony started shaking his head, but Steve looked him in the eyes. "Tony, I will always love you, but you have to get on with your life once I'm gone..."  
Tony held Steve's hand tightly, still shaking his head.  
"I need you to be happy." Steve kissed Tony, a final, loving goodbye. They could hear the beeps of the heart monitor slowing down.  
"No, Steve..." Frantically, Tony put his hands on Steve's face and looked in his eyes, shaking him gently. "You can't do this to me, I need you."  
"I love you Tony." whispered Steve, before there was a loud, long beep from the monitor as his heart stopped.  
"Steve, no, no..." the tears dripped down Tony's cheeks and fell onto Steve's, and he stared, as if expecting Steve's eyes to open just like every morning when they woke up together. There was no sign of life. The nurses gently pulled Tony away, and the rest, for him, was a blur.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)))  
> (just thought I'd add that all characters belong to marvel but the story is mine)
> 
> Thanks again yo


End file.
